Jurassic Park : Extermination
by Crocoshark101
Summary: Well this is a simple story that has turned into an adventure. Basically the name says all. People exterminatin' dinos
1. The Start of it All

As the Tyrannosaur stared at him, Jason Baking stayed as still as possible while aiming his rifle. Suddenly his foot slipped on the rock he was on and he fell, making much noise. The Tyrannosaur saw, of course, and bellowed a mighty roar that echoed for miles around the island of Isla Sorna. As Jason wedged himself in between some rocks he felt the earth shaking and knew that the Tyrannosaur was closing in on him.

When it reached the rocks, the Tyrannosaur looked to his left and his right, but didn't look down to where Jason was. While Jason stared up at the mighty animal a huge glob of saliva fell onto his face.

What he did next was entirely the wrong thing to do. He screamed exactly like a 2 year old girl, a high-pitched noise that Tyrannosaur easily heard and looked down at his prey. Jason looked up and silently said to himself, "Oh, fuck! Im dead," and then he lowered his head and prepared to be bitten in half but instead he heard rapid gunfire and looked back up to see the Tyrant lizard King turn around and roar at the gunfire.

"KILL IT!! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" yelled Steven Yeane, an Asian born in America. Steven was second in command of this extermination project. "This fucker ain't diein' sarge!" said Lawrence Garson, a new man to the team from southern Louisiana. "GET THE GODDAMNED ROCKET LAUNCHER!!" was the next thing heard from the commander of this squad, Austin Stilchen.

As the T-rex bellowed once again, it charged the group. Jason looked up to see his group start running backwards but still firing. Suddenly the noise of a rocket filled the air and then the Tyrannosaur's head exploded and Steven yelled out, "I GOT THAT SON OF A BITCH!! HELL YEA!!".

As the T-rexs body fell to the ground, Lawrence asked, "Well now that it's dead where's Jason?". "Im right here" Jason said in reply, standing up on the rock withrifle in hand and some T-rex spit still on his face. "Wow that was one hard to kill bastard wasn't it?" Jason asked as he climbed down from the rocks.

"Yea it was hard" replyed Austin

"But it's dead now and that's the good part" said Steven.

"Right" Lawrence replyed in his strong southern accent.

"Yea, sarge how many have we killed so far?" Jason asked, his face suddenly serious

"Well, we've killed................about close to 40% of the hunters" Austin said but quickly added, "but we'll have the huge bombs ready to drop once we're done handling the hunters."

"Are you sure about that?" Steven asked, sounding worried.

"Steve, Im the commander of this damn operation, I know what's right and what's wrong" Austin reassured him.

"Will you stop calling me Steve?" Steven said, sounding annoyed.

"Maybe he will" Lawrence said, "maybe he won't. But that don't matter, we have to now go and destroy the........" but Lawrence sentence was cut off by Austin.

"The velociraptors" Austin said coldly.

The group grew silent with wide-eyed stares and looks of "What the hell?" on their faces on all of them except for Lawrence. When Lawrence asked, "What the hell is a velociraptor?" everyone looked at him in disbelief, "what? Im asking a freggin question and I ain't gettin' a answer, someone answer me!". Then Jason started telling him what a velociraptor was, "A velociraptor is a bipedal, 2 meter tall, killing machine. They have claws on their toes as big as this," and Jason help up his right hand in a curved position, "and they can slice you open in an instant. They are pack hunters, and as intelligent as primates. They can talk to each other through eye contact and vocalizations. If you are stuck with a pack of velociraptors around you..........you're dead" he said the last 2 words quietly and mysteriously.

Lawrence gulps and wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"Uh Jason I think you succeeded in scaring the shit outta him" Steven stated.

"Naaw ya think?" Lawrence sarcasticly said.

"Lets just get our asses goin', we got some raptors to kill." Austin said, and with that the group went South, the direction of the raptor nest's 


	2. First DeathRaptors

"Why the hell are we doin' this anyway?" Lawrence asked Austin as they were traveling to the Velociraptor nesting area.

He sighed "We are doing this because of what happened 6 months ago" Austin replied.

"What happened 6 months ago?" Steven said, swatting away a fly.

The group stopped.

"Well what happened?" Lawrence asked.

"I'll tell you what happened" Austin replied.

"Okay well tell us" Jason said.

"Well some people from some other country, I can't remember the name, came to this island and started shipping dinosaurs off the island to different places in the world," Austin cleared his throat, "like, uhh, Brazil, Australia, and many other places and well the dino's started breeding and well you can guess what else."

"I remember hearing about that on the news!" Steven nearly yelled, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Well anyways, after all this started it finally ended when the dino's were killed but by ruling of the leaders of the countries hit, including America, they all decided to have Ingen destroy the dinosaurs..................for good" and he said the last two words mysteriously and coldly.

"So we are part of a extermination?" Jason asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes we are Jason. And Im sorry to say boys but also-" Austin was cut off when suddenly Lawrence was pulled into the brush, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"LAWRENCE!" everyone yelled and ran into the jungle following Lawrences screams.

Then his screams stopped and the group stopped.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

Jason looked at the ground, saw the only thing he needed to see to know what happened, closed his eyes, and quietly said, "The raptors got him"

"The WHAT?" Steven yelled.

"The raptors, they got him. Damn I knew I saw one but I thought it was just my imagination."

"YOU DUMBASS!" Steven yelled once again and lunged for Jason's throat and started strangling him. " HE WAS MY FRIEND!" but soon they were pulled apart by a VERY pissed off Austin.

"Steven, calm your ass down, and you Jason, need to learn to speak up. We just lost a great man all by carelessness. Now we have to pay attention to our surroundings. The raptors are smart, if you hear something that sounds like a wierd bird call, say something!" Austin said, obviously still magorly pissed.

"I think that we should call out and get our asses out of here" Jason said.

"Agreed" Steven replied.

"No, we are not leaving until the job is done" Austin said.

"What?" Jason and Steven said at the same time.

"We are military personel. Once we are given a mission we must do that mission until it is complete. Now we are going to kill these dinos and get off this island alive." Austin said.

"Whatever you say" Steven said, looking around obviously bored.

"Well do we keep going to the raptors or do we head on to whatever is next?" Jason asked, hoping it was going to be the second choice.

After a brief silence Austin looked at the ground, sighed, shut his eyes and said, "No. We are going to avenge Lawrence's death, even if it causes our own. Steven and Jason went wide eyed and gulped at the same time.

"Y-y-yes sir" Jason and Steven said quietly.

Then the group continued their journey to kill dinosaurs.

Yea I know it's short but I just wanted to get it over with. Also, this took me a few days to write so please review nicely. 


End file.
